


Stars

by itsjeffersin



Series: AU Works For Waitress [4]
Category: Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, F/F, F/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjeffersin/pseuds/itsjeffersin





	1. Prologue: Trial By Fire

"State your full name and age." "Name: Dawn Louise Williams. Age: 28" "We're going to ask you some questions. Nothing major we just want to get the story straight." "There is no story. I'll tell you the truth about what happened. I know what I am here for." "Ok. Good."

Since the day she got the letter calling her to court she had known what she was going for. She was a good girl growing up, never got into trouble. The letter didn't specify what it was she was being called in for but she knew. She knew that someday the riot would catch up to her, and eventually, it did. 

He slid a picture towards her. It was a print out from a security camera footage. Her face could be seen along with a few others. "Can you tell me who these people are?" She shook her head. "I only knew one of them. They were her friends, not mine. I was only a part of it that one night." "The night you broke into the sight?" "Yes." "The one you're referring to? Which one is it?" "The girl I'm standing closest to. The one to my right. Her name was Wendy or Whitney. Though I believe it was Wendy so let's go with that." "She was your friend?" "No." "Then what were you doing there when they broke into a nuclear test site?"

"She was my roommate. My first year of college. I didn't know much about her. We barely even spoke but, there was that part of me that wanted to be her friend. One night she invited me to hang out with some of her friends. Of course, I jumped at the opportunity to get to know her a little more. She told me to wear clothes I could run in. I assumed we were going to the gym." 

"Why didn't you leave when you realized what they were doing?" "That is something I wonder every day. I guess it was the adrenaline." "You realize you are possibly going to be charged with breaking and entering and multiple counts of vandalism because of an adrenaline rush." "Yes. I was twenty years old. I had never gotten in trouble in my life. It was exciting. I know it was stupid but I couldn't help it."

"Was there any motive behind what happened." "They told me it was a protest. Though it felt more like a riot. Things were being broken, they were spray painting everything and even throwing fake blood. I was scared but I was excited and I just went along with it. They had brought me hoping to get more people behind "The cause" as they put it. There were a bunch of newbies there. I wasn't the only one." "Ok. Thats about the jist of what we need."

They didn't have a traditional court but a small hearing was put into place. They didn't want to bring much attention to an incident that happened so long ago. She was there with a few family members and her fiance. The lawyer told her, what he told probably every defendant that he helps, that he "Would do everything in his power to get you as little time as possible" which with a crime that was committed so long ago you would think meant no time at all. No. The court ended in a decision of 18 months in the Soldgate Women's Correctional facility, minimum security. 

A determination that left her in shock. No one suspected she would get any time at all and even if she did no one thought it would be more than a few months. 18 months left everyone in the room wide-eyed. 

She went home that evening with fear in her eyes. Her fiance held her tight when she finally broke down. He told her it was going to be ok and at first, she didn't believe him but she went along with it. She went to sleep crying and trying to figure out what she was going to do.


	2. Ch. 1 Stars

"You have absolutely no idea how much I hate you right now." She groaned as he dragged her up the hill with a goofy smile on his face. "Y'know... I think I can live with that." She groaned rolling her eyes. "I am going to prison tomorrow. I wanna sleep. In my bed! Ogie!!!!" He chuckled. "At least give me a couple of hours. Then we can go home and cuddle and sleep." She groaned but nodded. "You're lucky I love you so much." "I really am because you're great." "Ugh You're adorable and I hate you." "I love you too!"

She smiled as he sat down on the ground grinning back up at her. She sat down next to him resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm gonna miss you." She laughed. "You ever think I could fuck up this bad?" "You didn't fuck up." "I'm going to prison thats pretty fucked up in my book." He shrugged. "You were excited." "I was stupid. I should have gone as far away from that "protest" as possible." "Did you believe in the cause?" "I barely know what the cause was!"

"Well, I still don't think you fucked up." "Ogie I'm going to prison for over a year. I fucked up. You can say it because everyone is thinking it. Honestly, I'm surprised my parents haven't disowned me yet." "Just because I know your parents I'm not disagreeing with that one." "See I'm not wrong!" "You are wrong just... not about that." "What are we doing up here anyway? You didn't bring anything to make being outside at night significant." "Thats because I didn't need to bring anything." "What?"

"I brought you here for the stars. I want to just sit here under the stars and talk like we used to. I remember you used to tell me about the constellations." "God, you remember that?" "Yeah. There's Orion and... Orion." "Orion is the only one you remember isn't it." "... Yeah..." "Well there's Ursa Major and there is Scorpius and Cygnus and Lyra and Casseiopia..." She talked him through the constellations and their stories just as they had done when they were younger. It took her mind off things for a while as he smiled at her his thoughts full of admiration. Eventually, they were both yawning and decided it was about time to head home. 

They got home and she collapsed on the bed as he laughed crawling in next to her. "I really will miss you." "I'm gonna miss you too. A year Is a long time and I'm gonna be gone even longer than that?" "Are you going to be ok?" "Probably not." He sighed wrapping an arm around her. "Whats that supposed to mean?"   
"I mean there are a lot of criminals in there." "Yeah so?" "Well. I'm me. I'm not tough. I'm probably gonna die. You realize this right??" "You aren't going to die." "Ogie there are murderers in there!" "Who are all being watched 24/7." 

"Thats the thing. They really aren't! It's minimum security. The guards are probably a bunch of fuck-offs that don't give a shit about what actually goes on." He sighed. "Well Just stay as far away from said murders as possible and if it's not possible just don't make them mad. Just hang around the ones with minor drug charges like pot. Potheads tend to be pretty chill." "You're a horrible human being." "I'm your horrible human being though." 

"I'm going to miss my bed more than I miss you while I'm there you know that right?" "Yeah, I saw that coming." "Good that means you're aware of the problem!" "I don't really see it as a problem. I think of it as a quality trait." "I don't know what quality means to you but that sure as hell isn't it. Damn." "What?" "I am going to be sleeping on a fucking metal bed for a year and a half." "A metal bed maybe but if there is any fucking on it I will lose my shit." "I actually fucking hate you. Why am I marrying you again." "Because despite my shitty jokes you love me." "No... That cant be it." 

He scoffed smiling and pulling her close as she curled up close to him. He held her tight letting her fall asleep. He was afraid but he wouldn't let her know. He was going to be the strong one through this. He was going to be her calm in the storm. He was going to do everything he could to keep her sane.


End file.
